Memories,do they have a delete button?
by CatCullen-xo
Summary: Clara has been everywhere from Poland to Peru. But when her love of travelling with her Parents around the world ends in travesty.. what happens to her then? it is actually twilight related GIVE IT A CHANCE
1. Chapter 1

Wanted to write this for ages now! YEEEY , it Christmas! Also, don't fret , i'll update Lost Soul and my other stories soon aswell :D

ENJOY ! AND REVIEW.. please ?

----

I was an ordinary child. Nothing peculiar or strange about me, in my personality or appearance. But I was unusually smart for my age. But my parents call it a gift , not an unusual factor about me. An advantage 'more like'. She always talked about me going to a thing called 'University' and getting lots of money afterwards with a suitable profession. As a child i dismissed her excitement and enthusiasm of this, Mothers were always like this I guessed.I didn't understand what University was then , so why would I care? I had a strong interest in Geography and History. When other children were outside playing, I'd read books and atlases' , dreaming of faraway lands and spectacular adventures I'd have there.

By the time I was 10 we had been Every Continent, fulfilling my every desire. Every year I'd look at the Globe we had in the living room , I'd pick a country and we'd go there. It was expensive, but we travelled cheap, trying to spend as little money as possible. My mother always used to say , "we are going to see a place, not buy a place." What she meant was that we weren't there to buy souvenirs. "A Memory of a place , is the best souvenir" She always said.

Naturally all of my peers were envious of my exploits, and I would get bullied. Nothing was done of this at the Primary School I attended. The Teachers and Parents were jealous too, so they dismissed my unhappiness and the so called taunting I got from other children as , "Attention Seeking".

Both of my Parents were short, so therefore so was I, so when I started Seconday School I looked much Younger. But this didn't stop me , I made new friends and slowly adjusted.

That year tradition was tradition and I picked a place I wanted to go.

Scouring the globe spinning it around and around. I stopped it , and thought of a book I read about this place, it's old charm and cobbled streets.

"Mum , I'd like to go here .."

Then pointing my bony finger at the destination on the Globe.

"Volterra , Italy."


	2. Volterra

We had already been to Italy , Twice. To the South to see Rome and Naples, and to the north to see Venice and Milan.

My parents didn't mind , they too wanted to see Tuscany.

But perhaps what came next, I never expected , or believed to be true at first.

We decided to go in the summer , at the end of June, beginning of July, it would probably be very hot, which I was very fond of. Hot Weather was not something I experienced often , in rainy Britain. And besides , I wanted a tan to impress my friends.

From the day we booked it , I researched the area on the Internet. Of what to do there and It's history.. which was quite .. Interesting. Every year Volterra would have a festival, on St Marcus day, to celebrate St Marcus getting rid of all the Vampires from the City. Even more excited about hearing this, I couldn't wait to go explore this fantasy like City in the Italian Countryside.

When the day came for us to go on holiday I was bursting with excitement. When we arrived the humidity was quite overwhelming, as expected.

We were staying in a cute, but cosy hotel outside the City, Run by a couple and their family. We explored the are outside the City first, leaving the best till last.

We went on a excursion with other people from the hotel there. Mainly OAPS and another few families like us, but their children didn't seem impressed at all.

"I wanted to go to Disney World, all of this is boring!".

"Shut up!" I shouted.

In response he pulled his tongue at me

The boy's ignorance infuriated me , and because of that I spent most of the bus ride there fuming, resisting the urge to hit him.

We came closer and closer to Volterra and slowly my anger melted away and came in place , City looked like a fortress from the outside, getting my imagination into overdrive. Even though I was almost 12 then , I still loved going on little adventures in my head. Another thing I clung on to from childhood, and not just my child like appearance that is.

No buses couldn't be taken in and was delighted that we had to go by foot through all of the city. We had a bite to eat and went to look around all of the main landmarks with our Tour Guide, who was doing a very poor job.

"Hmm do we have to follow this woman all day Han? Can't we go look around the place on our own, we're capable enough. She said that if anyone got lost that we'd meet back 5 sharp at the clock tower."

Hannah was my mother's name , My father's name was Peter. We were the Cawley's.

My name was Clara Cawley. I had no brothers or sisters.

My father had always had a rebellious side, and didn't like obeying Rules, Neither did my mother. They were made for each other.

"Yes she Is rather boring, so lets get lost." She said , with a mischievous grin.

They took a hold of my hand and away we went. We visited every nook and cranny in the City , by now it was 4:15.

"Peter we should think about heading back to that clock tower now, in case we get lost."

"Nonsense , we have plenty of time , besides , what if we find the Clock Tower straight away and we'll have to listen to that woman again for half an hour or so, do you want that ?"

"Well it's better sooner than later and safer than.."

We were interrupted by what was ahead of us, a unusually large crowd of people.

"What's going on here then?"

My father asked.

Another man turned around, he was on our bus and his rather ignorant son was with him.

"Well it's something that's not on the tour! And it's free, count me in! I'm guessing you lot got "lost" as-well?"

My father guffawed and they kept on talking, while my mother to talked to the Man's wife. I was left with the boy.

"We meet again geekazoid." He said with a angry glare.

"So we have Dumbbrain" I had to think of an insult that he could understand.

He was about to say something else when a voice interrupted everyone.

"Come with me" It was a female voice, it sounded heavenly , like a voice on one of those tv adverts, that showed the food and did a close ups of them and used extensive volcabulary and sexy tone of voice. **(A/N: Marks and Spencers ahahahah!)**

I jumped up and down I couldn't see with all of the people in front of me.

I caught a quick glimpse , and in that small second , the way she looked was.. wow.

Her eyes were violet and her skin, a pale white. She was standing in the shadows of a massive was beautiful , no wonder she got so many people to come here.

The door opened with a groan and she walked in , and so did the the crowd.

Inside this building .. it was dusty , and cold? Was it a Historic Landmark, so far I thought we'd been to everything there was to see here. Bit by bit the crowd was put in a lift, we were at the back of the crowd so were the last to go in the lift.

In the lift were two men, and they were rather frightening. One was taller than the other , they had paper white skin and red eyes. They stood at the back of the lift watching us, intently. They didn't look the type to be messed with, but my father being the usual arrogant prat he was, ignored this.

"Bloody Hell do you take steroids or something, I've never seen anyone as tall as you!" He laughed then nudged my mother and the man from our Bus.

They looked at him strangely and then I turned around , to look at my father, he had been unusually rude.

I then heard something , very low, barely a whisper, and I'm sure it didn't come from the crowd.

"Dibs".


End file.
